Don't Say Goodbye
by ElfXOticss
Summary: Chanyeol tidak ingin Baekhyun tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi .. dia selalu menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya , termasuk penyakitnya .. sebenarnya penyakit apakah yang di derita Chanyeol ? BaekYeol YAOI fanfiction RnR please..


annyeong saiia kembali membawa FF kedua saiia XD *jingkrak2  
maaf kalau ff buatan saiia bagusnya tidak ada perubahan alias tidak meningkat alias mentok (?)  
karena saiia membuat ff di sela2 UAS alhasil seperti inilah akhirnya  
dari pada kebanyakan ngomong dan tidak mulai2 lebih baik kita mulai sekarang

Cast : Byun Baekhyun , Park Chanyeol , and others  
Author : Kwon Hyunra  
Genre : sad , brotheship , friendship  
Warning : typo(s) , yaoi inside , gaje , bahasa campur sari , alur berantakan kurasa (?) , gaje , dan temukan kewarningan yg lain (?)

Maaf jika judul tidak menyangkut isi , karena ide saya kepentok (?) pada judul ini , mohon pemaklumannya *bow bareng member EXO (?)  
Don t Say Goodbye

**"I don t wanna see your tears , i don't wanna see your sad.**

**Because I wanna see your smile , and i wanna see your laugh..**

**I wanna see you happy with me or without me" - chanyeol-**

**Author POV **

Seorang namja tengah duduk di kursi rodanya . sambil menikmati pemandangan taman sekitar , namja itu pun melukis dengan kanvas dan kuasnya . Tiba2 seseorang menutup mata namja itu dengan telapak tangannya .

"come on , guess me chanyeol ! lol" perintah namja itu.

"I know that s you Baekkie ah ! haha.. " katanya sambil tersenyum

"haha .. bagaimana kau tahu ?" Tanya baekhyun sambil melepaskan tangannya yg menutup mata namja yang bernama chanyeol .

"kau selalu begitu , setiap kali kita tidak sengaja bertemu . haha .."

"haha .. ngomong ngomong kau melukis apa ?" Tanya baekhyun sambil duduk di samping chanyeol .

"bukan apa2 . kenapa kau melihat lukisan ku ? ini belum jadi .. tunggulah hingga jadi sepenuhnya !" jawab chanyeol sambil membalik lukisannya.

"aku penasaran ,kenapa aku tidak boleh melihat prosesnya ?" Tanya baekhyun sambil berusaha mengintipnya .

"pokoknya tetap tidak boleh ! karena .. eng .. aku tidak bisa melukis jika ada seseorang melihatnya !" bohongnya.

"jinjja ?"

"ne , untuk apa aku berbohong ?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"baiklah .. oh iya , aku duluan dulu ya ? aku tak boleh terlalu lama . suho hyung bisa memarahiku nanti , lagi pula cuaca sedang kurang bersahabat. kau juga jangan terlalu lama , sebentar lagi hujan akan turun." nasehatnya .

"iya iya dasar. haha.. "

"baik lah , aku pulang dulu , annyeong chanyeol !" baekhyun pun melambaikan tangannya kearah chanyeol seraya menjauh dari chanyeol.  
"annyeong baekkie !" balas chanyeol pada baekhyun . Chanyeol pun melanjutkan melukisnya yang sempat tertunda. Baru beberapa menit ia melanjut kan , tiba tiba gerimis datang. Chanyeol segera membungkus lukisannya dengan jaket yang ia kenakan , walaupun lukisan itu masih belum kering seutuhnya , dan membereskan perlengkapan melukisnya . Setelah membungkus dan merapikan , chanyeol pun pulang ke rumah dengan terburu-buru.

Chanyeol pulang dalam keadan basah kuyup. Setelah sampai di rumah, chanyeol meletakan  
kanvasnya di samping sofa. Lalu chanyeol berdiri dan beranjak menuju dapur untuk mengambil  
minum. Di sana Chanyeol melihat kai yang sedang membuat coklat panas untuk dirinya.

"annyeong hyung , sudah pulang ?" Tanya kai pada chanyeol.

"kai…" ucap chanyeol pun berhenti , dan ..

'BRUUUKK !' Chanyeol pun terjatuh . dengan sigap kai menangkap badan chanyeol yang jatuh ke arahnya .

"hyung ! waeyo hyung ?!" teriak kai , sambil menepuk – nepuk pipi hyung tercintanya itu

**Kai POV  
**  
Aku menepuk – nepuk pipinya agar menyadarkan hyung . tetapi hasilnya nihil. Chanyeol  
hyung pun tak kunjung sadar. Tiba – tiba aku merasakan ada yang membasahi pergelangan tanganku. ketika aku melihatnya , ternyata itu adalah darah segar yang berasal dari hidung hyungku .

"Gosh ! ini tidak boleh terjadi ! " gumamku .

Aku segera membaringkan hyungku di atas sofa dan mengganti pakaian hyung ku yang  
basah kuyup . setelah aku menggantinya , aku langsung menelpon ambulance. Beberapa saat kemudian , ambulance pun datang . Aku membawa hyungku dan membaringkan hyungku di ambulance. Di ambilance, aku duduk di samping hyungku sambil menatapnya sendu.

"hyung ireona pali.. kai ga mau liat hyung kaya gini." Ucapku dalam hati sambil menggenggam jemari hyungku yang dingin.

Beberapa lama kemudian, ambulancepun sampai ke rumah sakit. Chanyeol hyung pun segera di larikan ke ruang UGD untuk pemeriksaan awal. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

**Author POV**

Kai pun menunggu hyungnya di ruang tunggu dengan sabar . sambil mengotak – ngatik hpnya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan yang ada pada dirinya. Tak lama kemudian , dokter yang memeriksa chanyeol pun keluar. Sontak kai pun langsung menghampiri dokter itu .

"bagaimana keadaan hyung saya ?" Tanya kai khawatir.

"apakah anda keluarganya ?" dokter itu bertanya balik pada kai. Kai pun mengangguk dengan cepat sebagai jawaban iya.

"tolong ke ruangan saya sebentar." Perintah dokter. Kai mengikuti langkah dokter ke ruangannya.

Saat di ruang dokter.

"apakah anda sudah tau penyakit tuan park sebelumnya ?"

"ne , saya tahu. A, apakah ada sesuatu yang buruk ?" Tanya kai takut.

Dokter itu menghela nafasnya pelan.

"saya tidak berani mengatakannya , saya takut membuat anda terkejut. Lebih baik saya memberikan ini pada anda. "Dokter itu memberikan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat yang menunjukan hasil test penyakit hyungnya. Kai melihat amplop itu sebentar dan berpamitan pada dokter.

"gamsha hamnida." Ucap kai seraya membukuk , lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Saat di luar kai membuka surat dari dokter. Mata kai membulat sempurna ketika membaca isi surat tersebut.

"mwo ?! aniyo .. ! ini semua tdk boleh terjadi !" teriak kai sambil menahan tangisnya. Tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang menatapnya , kai berlari ke ruang dimana chanyeol di rawat.

TBC !  
jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak REVIEW nya :3  
karena saiia butuh masukan untuk meneruskan FF ini lagi atau tidak - v  
satu lagi ! jika kalian menemukan FF ini di tempat lain itu artinya bukan di sini saja saiia mempost kan FF saiia #sekian

Arigatou ! Gomawo ! ^o^


End file.
